List of JavaScript enhancements
Note: Please visit the JS and CSS Cheatsheet. For more info how to use JS and CSS. A list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. If you find random JS that may be useful on other wikis, you can add it on the JavaScript Cookbook. Common Site Enhancements= Please do not add scripts here unless you can verify that they ''are widely used.'' * AjaxRC — Add button to auto refreshing recent changes and watchlist * DisplayClock — Adds a UTC clock to pages. Usually above the Contribute button but can be placed in the Wikia banner. * RevealAnonIP — Unmasks "A Wikia contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen easily. |-| Tools= These are scripts that help with Wiki organisation and maintenance tasks. They are for personal use only, only add them to your personal script pages. * AjaxBatchDelete — Allows for multiple deletion of pages. * AjaxPatrol — Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so that you can patrol without leaving the current page. * AjaxUndo — Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. * ArchiveTool — Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. * DupImageList — Lists duplicate images on your wiki. * FastDelete — One click deletion of any page. * FastOldImageDelete — Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. * ListFiles — Provides a form for querying the MediaWiki API and generating extensive lists of files and file data. * ShowAdsButton — Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. |-| Interface Personalisation= These scripts alter the way Wikis look or behave so that it's more to your liking. Only use these in your personal JavaScript/CSS files, do not add them to the Wiki itself. * AdvancedOasisUI — Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. * MessageBlocker — In Special:Chat, grants ability to prevent messages from certain users from appearing. * BackToTopArrow or BackToTopButton — It adds a arrow/button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page when pressed. * FloatingToc — Turns the table of contents into a floating panel that you can place anywhere you like and that will stay in a fixed position to the page. * HideRail — Adds a button to the Oasis toolbar to hide the Wikia Rail (right side bar with ads/Recent Activity/etc). It also let's you expand the Visual Editor to full width like the Source Editor, and to make every page 200px wider than the default. * NoImageLightbox — Disables Wikia's new Lightbox loader so that clicking on an image properly takes you to its File: page. * RelatedDiscussionsModule — Moves the 'Related discussions' feature of the new forums to the rail. * SearchButtonV2 or SearchGoButton — Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox. * Sine — Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts * VisualSpellCheck — Enables your browser's spell checker in the Visual Editor |-| Site Enhancements= These scripts add new features (or fix broken ones) and are safe to use in your site-wide Wiki script files. Some of these can also be used personally but most are only useful when installed into the Wiki itself. * AddNavMenuItems — Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. * AllPagesHideRedirect — Adds a simple link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that when clicked hides redirects. * AnswersEditButton, AnswersTalkButton, AnswersHistoryButton, AnswersNoDeleteLink and AnswersSearchLink — Creates/removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * AntiUnicruft — Automatically repairs script (JS/CSS) pages that contain magic invisible bugs. * AutoEditDropdown — Automatically shows/hides edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over/away from the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. * BotoneraPopups — Accessible action links of pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * CollapsibleInfobox — For easily collapsing sections of . On MediaWiki 1.19, you may be able to mw-collapsible instead * Countdown — Automated countdown to a time specified. * DisableArchiveEdit — Script disables the editing of talk page archives. * DISPLAYTITLE — Template that allows users to change the title displayed at the top of any page. * EditIntroButton — Adds a edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * FixMultipleUpload — Fixes the "common editing tools" template on so it actually works. * FixWantedFiles — Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. * HideActivity — Hides content on the "Special:Wikiactivity". * ImageAnnotator — Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. * InfoWidgets — Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * ListAdmins — Creates a listing of the wiki's admins * LockOldBlogs — Automatically disables commenting on old blog posts * Magic editintros — Displays banner intro text when in either the simple or WYSIWYG editor. Also, displays for section edits. * PurgeButton — Adds a simple button to ?action=purge the current page. * ReferencePopups — Creates a floating box displaying the contents of a reference when you hover over the inline citation (). (Like Wikipedia) * SkinSwitchButton — Adds a button for switching from Oasis to monobook and vice versa. * SignatureCheck — Warns users who forget to sign their talk page replies. * SpoilerAlert — Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. * UserTags or InactiveUsers — Adds an "inactive" tag (where the "Founder", "Admin", etc appears) to the pages of users who haven't contributed recently. UserTags expands on the idea to allow tags to be added based on the user's groups (like bureaucrats) or arbitrary custom ones. Other Web 2.0= Interfacing with other sites * Chatango * Facebook * Freenode IRC — different ways to access a wiki chat channel on Freenode * RSS — good for mirroring a blog on your site |-| Libraries= Libraries that were expressly written for Wikia: * Preferences — makes your addon's preferences editable through a web interface * Colors — allows you to adapt your addon's colors to the varying color schemes across Wikia Open Source libraries for JavaScript developers: * Rangy_core.js — library for selecting and manipulating text in contenteditable areas; Docs: rangy * Textinputs_jquery.js — library for selecting and manipulating text in textareas Docs: rangyinputs |-| Out of date= These scripts are either broken and have been replaced with better ones, or are just no longer necessary as the problem they solved no longer exists. * EditIntroButton2 — Basically identical to EditIntroButton, except that it doesn't work in Oasis. Use the other script instead. * OasisToolbarButtons — Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. * OasisWideMode — Makes every page wider. * Purgetab — Adds a purge tab to monobook. Use PurgeButton or DisplayClock/DisplayTimer instead. * ShowHide — Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. MediaWiki 1.19 provides the built-in mw-collapsible which makes this unnecessary unless you already have large numbers of pages that depend on this. * UserBadges — Replaced by UserTags. * SpoilerAlert — Script will have to be rewritten to be useful again |-| Unmaintained= These scripts may or may not still be useful but are in need of an upgrade or rewrite to become properly functional again. Click "Expand" for a full list of all JavaScript and CSS enhancements. All JavaScript Gadgets JavaScript All CSS Enhancements CSS *